coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9662 (9th January 2019)
Plot Tim continues to keep Gina at arm's length, even after her discovery about May Radfield. Claudia comes to see Audrey and is given short shrift. Liz is annoyed with herself for being so trusting and plans to report the Connors to the police. Eileen encourages her to let the three of them thrash it out privately. Tim reports Gina's findings to DS Clarke and gives the police May's number in Costa Rica, hoping that discrediting Duncan will exonerate Sally. Sally is horrified to discover her new cellmate is Marcia. The bank tells Audrey she won't get her money back. Audrey is intrigued to hear from Evelyn that Claudia's salon is closed while as she puts an extension in. Paul meets Billy in the cafe and brings their date forward. Liz makes a decision after looking through her photos and finding one of Jim and Hannah. Eileen tells the Connors that Liz is willing to talk. Tim visits Sally and tells her about May being alive. Audrey sees Mary preparing lavish flowers for Lewis's funeral. She makes a spur-of-the-moment decision to attend the event, dragging along Gail and Nick. Gina corroborates what Tim told DS Clarke. Billy and Paul flirt outrageously at the cafe. Marcia and Sally's cell is searched after the prison guards receive a tip-off about drugs but nothing is found. Sally swears she didn't report Marcia. The Platts noisily make an entrance at the crematorium as Mary sheepishly puts the flowers in place and beats a hasty retreat. Audrey sees Claudia in the front row and starts to think she was in cahoots with Lewis. Evelyn is also there, as she never misses a good funeral. Cathy helps out at The Kabin when Rita complains about running it single-handedly at her age. Her predicament gives Cathy an idea. Eileen brings the Connors over to Liz's but she doesn't appear to be in. Billy asks Eileen if she minds him seeing someone else. She tells him he's waited long enough for Todd. Marcia beats Sally for grassing her up. She's stopped by a prison officer after a few moments. Claudia reads a poem as a farewell to Lewis before the coffin rolls away to The Winner Takes It All. Audrey can't take any more and publicly accuses Claudia of stealing £80,000 from her. Cast Regular cast *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *DS Clarke - Alexander Newland *Marcia - Victoria Moseley *Jodie Sheppard - Laurie Delaney *Prison Officer - Adam Fogerty *Celebrant - Hayley Cartwright Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Norcross Prison - Cell, corridor and visiting suite *Crematorium Notes *The crematorium scenes were recorded on location at Peel Green Cemetery in Eccles. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey accuses Claudia of stealing her £80k; Tim makes a statement to the police about what Gina discovered; and Eileen tries to play peacemaker between Liz, Jenny and Johnny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,737,980 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes